Trainers of the general type with which the invention is concerned are the type which use interconnecting wires and discrete components. Examples of this type are those made by ADD Corporation, Digiac, Inc. of New York, and Health Corporation of Benton Harbor, Michigan. A wireless type of trainer presently on the market is the Broder Logic Trainer. Although the Broder Unit is wireless, this present invention is dissimilar. The Broder unit uses a programable logic array, is not programable by the user, does not use edge encoded cards, and can not change computer function upon card insertion.